Wing Attack (move)
|accuracy=100 |gen=I |category=Cool |appeal=2 |jam=0 |cdesc=Works well if it's the same type as the one before. |appealsc=3 |scdesc=A basic performance using a move known by the Pokémon. |appeal6=4 |jam6=0 |cdesc6=Quite an appealing move. |touches=yes |protect=yes |magiccoat=no |snatch=no |mirrormove=yes |kingsrock=yes |sound=no |target=any |footnotes= }} Wing Attack (Japanese: Wing Strike) is a damage-dealing move introduced in Generation I. Effect Generation I Wing Attack inflicts damage and has no secondary effect. Wing Attack has a power of 35. Generations II onwards Wing Attack's power increases to 60. Wing Attack can hit non-adjacent opponents in Triple Battles. Description |A Flying-type attack. The attacking Pokémon spreads its wings and charges at the target.}} |A Flying-type attack. The attacking Pokémon spreads its wings and charges.}} |Strikes the target with wings.}} |Strikes the foe with wings spread wide.}} |The foe is struck with large, imposing wings spread wide.}} |Strikes the target with wings spread wide.}} |The foe is struck with large, imposing wings spread wide to inflict damage.}} |The target is struck with large, imposing wings spread wide to inflict damage.}} |} |} Learnset By leveling up |STAB='}} 15 |STAB='}} 15 |STAB='}} 15 |STAB='}} 15 |15 13 |13 4 |STAB='}} 15 |15 13 |13 1, 4 |STAB='}} |30|26|21|21|21|21 16 |STAB='}} |STAB='}} 15 |15 13 |13|STAB='}} |43 39 |43|43|43|43|STAB='}} 14 |14|14|STAB='}} 9 |9 8 |8|STAB='}} 1, 9 |1, 9 1, 8 |1, 8|STAB='}} 14 |14|14|STAB='}} By Special move Generation II |STAB='}} In other games Pokémon Conquest |stars=3 |pow=31 |acc=100% |users= }} Pokémon GO }} *Prior to an update to Niantic's servers on July 30, 2016, Wing Attack had a power of 12. *Prior to an update to Niantic's servers on February 16, 2017, Wing Attack had a power of 9, an energy gain of 7%, and a duration of 0.75 seconds. *Prior to an update to Niantic's servers on February 21, 2017, Wing Attack had a power of 10, an energy gain of 10%, and a duration of 1.25 seconds. and may only know this move if they were obtained before February 16, 2017. Description |Inflicts damage on the target.}} | }} |The target is struck with large, imposing wings spread wide to inflict damage.}} |It damages an enemy.}} |} |} In the anime In the main series |Mimic (move)|Mimic}}}} |Anime move errors|cannot legally learn}} Wing Attack}} * In Try for the Family Stone!, was seen trying to teach his Wing Attack, but his attempts were unsuccessful. In Pokémon Generations In the manga In the Ash & Pikachu manga In the Be the Best! Pokémon B+W manga In the Let's Play the Pokémon Card Game XY! manga In the Pokémon Adventures manga In the Pokémon Gold and Silver: The Golden Boys manga In the Pokémon Gotta Catch 'Em All manga In the Pokémon Pocket Monsters manga In other generations Core series games Side series games Spin-off series games In other languages |bordercolor= |zh_yue=翅膀攻擊 |zh_cmn=翅膀攻擊 / 翅膀攻击 |cs=Křídlový útok |da=Vingeangreb |nl=Vleugelaanval |ar=هجوم الجناح hujum aljanah |fi=Siipi-isku |fr=Cru-Aile |de=Flügelschlag |el=Πτερωτή Pterutí |hi=पंखों का वार Pankhon Ka Waar |is=Vængárás |id=Kepakan Sayap |it=Attacco d'Ala Att. d'Ala |ko=날개치기 |no=Vingangrep |pl=Atak Skrzydeł Atak Skrzydłem Atak Wiatru |pt_br=Ataque de Asa (games, anime, TCG, manga) Ataque com Asa (The Official Pokémon Handbook) Ataque de Asas (The Official Pokémon Handbook) |pt_eu=Ataque de Asas |ro=Atacul Aripilor |sr=Napad krilima |es_la=Ataque de alas Ala ataque Aletazo |es_eu=Ataque Ala Ataque-Ala |sv=Vingattack |th=โจมตีด้วยปีก Wing Strike |tr=Kanat Saldırısı |vi=Tấn Công Bằng Cánh }} Category:Moves in Pokémon: Let's Go, Pikachu! and Let's Go, Eevee! de:Flügelschlag es:Ataque ala fr:Cru-Aile it:Attacco d'Ala ja:つばさでうつ zh:翅膀攻击（招式）